


How Much He Cares

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel is not "pure" or a "crybaby", Asriel is too okay with Chara wanting to die for him, Chara doesn't die, Emotional Flowey (Undertale), Gaster being mysterious and weird, Gaster does, Guilt, Guilty Asriel, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Murder, Nice Flowey (Undertale), Other, Possessive Behavior, Romantic Tension, Selfish Asriel, Soul stuff, W. D. Gaster Being An Asshole, Young Papyrus, Young Sans, at least thats what i tried to do, but their family doesn't know that, gets darker and weirder later on, he's actually selfish here, takes place in the past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The prince's sibling falls ill. . . . and everything changes.(Summary might change)





	How Much He Cares

**Author's Note:**

> I tried making this chapter longer but things were getting sloppy... so I cut it in half...

                          “ _A yellow flower grows underground, alone and untouched. It tries its best to survive,_ _but without the guidance of another, where it chooses to grow it dies. Because where it chose to live, it never rained there, and there was nobody willing to water the struggling flower. Truly, even flowers could make mistakes._

_Yet despite that, in the flower’s empty space, a thriving garden grew. Maybe it only took a flower’s sacrifice for others to live happily… maybe the death of that little flower was worth it then..”_

_**Just like theirs could be.** _

The child closed the book, setting on the nearest surface. They climbed into their small bed and wrapped the thick blankets around themselves. “Turn off the lamp,” The child tiredly commanded their adoptive sibling. The prince. The soon-to-be king. The goat child did not comply, but instead he stared sadly at them. “Chara, why did you read that story?” His lips curved into an obvious, confused frown. Chara examined his facial expresses with interest.

“What Asriel?” They stalked over to their brother and sat down next to him, their eyes slightly glowing in the dim room. An evil grin appeared on their face. “You’re sad for it? Its just a flower.” A chill surrounded Asriel in that exact moment as he became lost in Chara’s eyes. “A flower is a living thing. Like you.” He felt as if he were going to freeze as Chara’s eyes became cold. It did not deter Asriel one bit like it had done in the past.

“Don’t do this, don’t end your life for us,” He took a deep breath of air as he the room became colder. His sibling cocked their head to the side. “Is it getting foggy in here?” They said in a dangerous tone. “Maybe it is,” Asriel removed his eyes from theirs. Instead, he looked onto their bed. He swore Chara’s shadow looked like a ghost over there. Chara directed his eyes back to theirs by cupping the bottom of his maw. Once eye contact was made, Chara started to gently caress the back of his head.

Their eyes hid an emotion that was dangerous, “Listen,” They purred as their petting came to a halt. Their red eyes explored the depths of their brother’s green ones. Both of the sibling’s orbs were big and bright. They sat there in silence, never breaking eye contact. Chara moved both of their hands onto the prince’s shoulders, without a warning they roughly shoved him down. “I care about you.” They whispered while deciding to kneel on the floor in front of him.

Tears started to gently fall from their eyes. “I care about you so much, Asriel.” Chara’s forehead made contact with the wood floor as they bent down. “You deserve so much, so much that I can’t give you..” They were completely bowing down to the prince in tears, the prince was in so much of a shock that he couldn’t say anything. He only could watch on silently. “But I can give you _this_.” They lifted their body and pointed towards the ceiling—a small smile on their lips.

“The surface...” Asriel kept his voice low as he felt strange desire arise in him. He wanted to be up there, he wanted to see it all. But, it was a selfish wish—one that Chara would willing grant. He closed his eyes; it was either the surface or Chara. Asriel rolled over to face his side of the wall. He would chose Chara, always. Asriel heard the light sobs of his sibling behind him. He sighed, but Chara chose the surface. The thought horrified him—for him, they’d die for him.

“Do you truly want this?” He felt his own tears brimming, this is what Chara wants. The auburn haired child looked at him with confidence clouding their vision. “Yes.” It’s what Chara wanted—Asriel told himself—and if it’s what his best friend truly desired then… he would comply. The goat reached under his bed and pulled out a brown box. Chara examined it from afar with wonder. “Chara..” Asriel ushered the box towards them with sad eyes. The human child lightly grasped it and rejoined the goat on the bed.

Their breath hitched as they opened it—inside the box were bundles of yellow flowers. Buttercups. Chara’s red eyes widened in surprise. “Why do you have these?” They picked one up and playfully shoved it under one of Asriel’s floppy ears. “You’ve been planning my death for this long….” The goat prince shook his head as furiously as he could.

Asriel removed the flowers from Chara’s grasp. “They were for you, but not for that.” He explained, playing with the petals of one of them. The human laid down slowly, their eyes watching every move their brother made. “Why?” They found themselves grasping Asriel’s free hand. Asriel looked shamefully at them. As if he were afraid to tell them the truth. “I like the way you smile when you stare at them,” He admitted, “I know we have a garden and all— _but_ —I thought you having your own garden would make you smile brighter.”

Chara chuckled, “Why would I smile at a garden full of dead flowers?” Their brother looked at some of the dying flowers he had. He hated the sight of them, strangely. Ugly things they were, he took a handful of those things, before just placing them back in the box. He couldn’t bring himself to throwing them away. Maybe because they faintly reminded him of Chara, and he’s already throwing _them_ away. “It feels like something you would do.” Asriel finally replied, Chara playfully hit him on the shoulder.

  
“I wouldn’t!” They claimed before their face relaxed, “Tell ya what, there’s the flowers in my old village. Once this plan goes into action take me—or my _body_ there. Then you’ll see the brightest smile in the world.”

“Then let’s go ahead and get this plan into action,” Asriel said, placing a flower onto their pink lips. Chara opened their mouth and devoured it, a disgusted expression appeared on them a few moments later. Yet even then, they picked up another flower—never touching the near dead ones—and stuffed it in their mouth. The human clearly showed signs of hating it, signs of them not enjoying one bit of it. Asriel nearly stopped them, but he reminded himself that this is what they _wanted_ to do. He had no say in it.

Chara gagged on the next flower, threw up in their mouth because of the other. It was hard for them to eat the flowers as it was for Asriel to watch. The taste was something beyond disgusting, Chara found themselves asking how. “It’s… harder than it looks.” They wiped dripping saliva off their chin. Asriel looked away from his own disgust.

“It looks pretty hard,” he commented, trying not to listen to their gagging. It took a good thirty minutes for Chara to finish all the pure yellow flowers. They threw up multiple times, causing Asriel to cry. He and Chara both questioned if he could go through with the full plan. He ended up promising to do so—and the one thing he was good at was keeping promises.

Chara settled down in their bed, happily ready to end the day. Only one thought that troubled them circled their mind; they had to eat multiple doses of flowers for it to be deadly. They groan aloud, “Get me some chocolate next time I do that,” Asriel—who was cleaning Chara’s mess up—didn’t make a sound, too lost in his own horrible thoughts.

_You’re selfish. How could you let them do this, your own sibling? Your own best friend?_

Voices deep inside him screamed. He agreed with them… he was being selfish… He looked up to Chara, though they were smiling. They wanted this. _They were willing._ _ **They were paying for their species’ mistakes…**_ Like it was their fault, their mistakes. Chara did know that it wasn’t their fault, right? They weren’t holding guilt about this. They... _they_ were doing it just for him. They were doing it out of love. Not because he made them feel guilty about it… not because monsters were actually pressuring them to break the barrier.

“ _Angel of the underground, the one who will free us all. They’re here. . . at long last.”_ His father’s voice echoed in his mind. Chara wasn’t just adopted by his parents because they’re an angel. They did it because they loved Chara….he loved Chara.

_If that’s true then why am I letting them go? Why… am I letting them die?_

Asriel turned the lamp off, he was tired. It was time for bed. Everything would be okay in the morning. Chara would be here, with him. Forever. They were best friends forever, siblings until death… too bad Chara’s death was impending… no...no… Chara would be fine. He would be fine… on the surface… together.

Asriel was just _tired._ All thoughts vanished as he fell into unconsciousness.

…..

_Asriel awoke to the sound of his mother screaming, followed by the drop of an object. He stumbled out of bed feeling tired… like he had never slept… like he couldn’t sleep. He strangely made his way to Chara’s bed, he was going to shake their sleeping form awake but they weren’t there. There weren’t even signs of them being there. Chara never made their bed in the morning… weird.. He gripped the door handle and opened it rather slowly. He wasn’t concerned for his mother at all… was he?_

_The prince slowly walked down the hall towards the kitchen where his mother had screamed. When he entered he found a knife on the floor and his mother hunched over. But there wasn’t any blood anywhere… not even on the knife… His mother was perfectly fine, so why? Where was Chara?_

“ _I don’t understand,” He murmured, kneeling next to his mother. When he did, she looked at him. She was crying...or had been. Asriel was beyond confused. “Why’d you do it, why did you hurt my child?” Her eyes blazed with different emotions… anger...sadness...regret...confusion?_

“ _Hurt your child?” Asriel backed away from her, horrified.“Where is...” He looked around the kitchen looking for his sibling. They were nowhere to be found. He felt a twinge of regret...of fear. Chara wasn’t dead, they didn’t leave for the afterlife… they didn’t leave him behind… trapped in the underground. He shuddered as his eyes caught the flaring eyes of his father. He also looked hurt...displeased. “Answer your mother, Asriel.” He growled. Asriel flinched, he’d never heard **that** before. That dark… scary growl._

_The young prince eyed his mother once more._

“ _They wanted this.” Was the only words he could find. Those same words he used to justify his actions. To justify supplying the flowers. To justify not trying hard enough… to justify not telling anyone…_

_...What’s wrong with you?_

_Asriel fell onto the floor like he was in pain._

_What was wrong with him? Nothing. Chara wanted to do this. He would comply. He would supply the flowers. Nobody had to know. If they found out, well, Chara would be deemed a hero. He would be deemed a hero._

_He was okay with that. Another grief-stricken cry from his beloved mother ended the dream_

Asriel did not feel too good when he woke up. He looked over to the bed next to him. He nearly smiled as relief hit him hard. Chara was sleeping very soundly. They were still here, like he had thought. The goat smelled the air—pancakes. He smiled, everything was alright. In fact, everything was great. He jumped out of bed with a giant grin. _Everything is going to be okay._ He told himself while walking over to his human sibling.

He shook them, they groaned, like normal. Everything was normal.

Chara lifted their head and sourly threw their blankets onto Asriel in protest. “Rude!” He shouted, like normal, and threw them back onto Chara. The human led out another groan in response. “Azzy, I really hate you sometimes,” They sat up in their bed. Asriel became happier. It was just a normal morning. Chara wasn’t sick at all.

_Not yet._

His thoughts were followed by Chara coughing.

 


End file.
